


Sanders Sides Holiday Month

by notalwaysthevillian



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-15 19:35:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16939386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notalwaysthevillian/pseuds/notalwaysthevillian
Summary: A collection of one-shots from Sanders Sides Holiday Month over at @sanderssidescelebrations on Tumblr.





	1. Role Reversal-Prompt 6 2018

**Author's Note:**

> Illness (mention of throwing up), medicine

It was like a switch had been flipped. One minute Patton was lounging on the couch with the others, and the next he’d vaulted the couch and darted into the bathroom.

The others winced as they heard him emptying the contents of his stomach. Virgil got up and headed to the bathroom door. He knocked lightly, hearing Patton crying.

“Pat? Can I come in?”

“No, ki-Virge.” Patton gagged and coughed. “I don’t want to get you sick.”

Virgil hovered outside the door. He had two options here. He could leave like Patton had asked. Or…

Patton hardly moved as Virgil appeared in the bathroom. The anxious side immediately grabbed a washcloth and started helping Patton clean up.

“Virge-”

“Shh, Pat. Let me take care of you.” As he placed his hand on Patton’s forehead, Virgil was immediately concerned. “Pat, you’re burning up.”

Patton whined, laying down and pressing his forehead onto the cold linoleum. He heard Virgil leave the room and come back. A glass of water was set down on the floor.

Strong hands propped Patton up, hovering in case he needed to lunge for the toilet again. When it looked like he was going to be alright, Virgil picked up a medicine bottle.

The thick liquid gooped onto the spoon, causing Patton’s stomach to churn again. “I don’t want it.”

“You’ll feel better if you take it.” Virgil held the spoon close to Patton’s mouth. “But I won’t make you.”

Frowning, Patton quickly took the spoon into his mouth. Artificial grape flavoring filled his mouth, even after he’d swallowed the medicine. He drained the glass of water, diluting the flavor but not getting rid of it completely.

“Come on, let’s get you into bed.”

Patton tried to stand, but he didn’t have any energy. He looked up at Virgil, helpless.

Virgil pushed up his hoodie sleeves and scooped Patton up as though he weighed nothing. The warmth of his arms surrounded Patton, making his eyes droop. By the time they were in his room, Patton had passed out completely.

Virgil laid Patton under the covers, wrapping him up. “Sweet dreams, Dad.”

It took a bit of concentration, but he was able to snap his fingers and get Patton into his cat onesie. The comfort wouldn’t help his illness, but it would certainly make him feel better emotionally.

Virgil opened the door to hear Roman and Logan shouting at each other downstairs. He immediately shut the door, choosing to scroll through Tumblr in Patton’s comfy chair instead.

When Patton woke up later, Virgil was nowhere to be seen. A glass of water, the medicine bottle and a package of crackers sat on his dresser, along with a note.

_I know you didn’t want me to get sick, so I left. Please take some more medicine, even if it’s just for my sake. And try to eat something if you can?_

_Text me if you need anything. I’ll pop in to check on you soon._

_~V_

With Virgil’s care, Patton was better in no time.

Giving him plenty of energy to take care of Virgil two weeks later.


	2. Sugar Cookies-Prompt 9 2018

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place directly after Role Reversal!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Food, arguing

After Virgil had taken Patton upstairs, Roman had jumped to his feet. “We should help.”

Logan set down his book. “How do you suggest we do that? Virgil has already taken Patton upstairs and I’m positive that Patton wouldn’t want us to get sick ourselves.”

“We could start on the Christmas cookies!” A huge smile crossed Roman’s face. “Patton told me yesterday that he wanted to start on them today, but clearly that’s not happening. The sugar cookie bases are easy enough, and then when Pat is feeling better we can ice them.”

“That… is actually an extremely good idea.” Quickly marking the place in his book, Logan followed Roman into the kitchen. “I’ll grab Patton’s recipe if you can start getting out the basics. Flour, butter, sugar, and eggs.”

Heading into the cupboard, Logan quickly located Patton’s recipe box. It was the one thing that the moral side was organized with. Each recipe was filed under a specific section and then alphabetically. Logan had been more than happy to help Patton when he’d asked.

He found the sugar cookie recipe with ease and headed back into the kitchen, surprised to find every ingredient for the cookies out on the table.

Seeing the look on Logan’s face, Roman let out a laugh. “I’ve helped Patton out a few times. I guess I memorized the recipe.”

“I’ll preheat the oven and mix the dry ingredients if you can start creaming the butter and sugar.”

The two worked in unison, Logan double checking to make sure the measurements were right and Roman making sure that everything was mixed perfectly. Everything was going smoothly.

Until Roman tried to add almond extract.

“What are you doing?!” Logan grabbed the open bottle out of Roman’s hand. “That’s not a part of the recipe!”

“It’ll make the cookies taste better!” Lunging, Roman managed to grab Logan’s wrist and tilt the bottle. He paused before pouring it in the tablespoon. “Please, Logan. Trust me.”

A flicker of hesitation crossed Logan’s face before he tilted his hand. The liquid filled the tablespoon before Roman poured it into the batter. He turned the mixer on low before tossing the spoon into the sink.

Logan rolled out the dough while Roman cut out the shapes, the two falling into sync once more. Soon enough, the first tray had been placed in the oven and the rest of the shapes had been cut out.

As the cookies baked in the oven, the heavenly aroma of almond filled the mindscape. It took every ounce of willpower Logan had to not eat a cookie the second they came out of the oven.

Five minutes passed before Roman deemed them cool enough to take off the pan. He smirked as Logan snagged the first cookie and stuffed it in his mouth.

“Good, aren’t they?”

“Shut up.”

When Patton got better, he was delighted. Less about the cookies and more about how Roman and Logan had worked together, mostly without arguing.

And if the two of them decorated snowmen cookies as each other, that was their own business.


	3. Deck the Halls-Prompt 3 2018

“Deck the halls with boughs of holly!”

“Falalalalalalalala!”

Logan and Virgil had made themselves hidden the moment Roman had come down with boxes upon boxes of Christmas decorations. Of course, they were simply conjured up from Thomas’s memories of decorations, but that wasn’t going to stop Roman from unwrapping each ornament like it was his greatest treasure.

Patton had been the only one to join him and was now singing along as they decorated the commons.

“Tis the season to be jolly!”

“Falalalalalalalala!”

As Roman hung lights around the room, Patton decorated the tree with various ornaments from Thomas’s childhood, as well as some that Roman had conjured for each of them. Patton’s was his face in cat form, Roman’s was his castle, Virgil’s was his sock puppet in miniature form, and Logan’s was a book with the title Rainforest Rap that would play the song when the button was pushed.

Patton’s heart had melted when he saw the thought Roman had put into each of their ornaments. He placed them in a small group on the tree before grabbing the star to put on top.

“Don we now our gay apparel!”

“Falalalalalalalala!”

A snap of Roman’s fingers changed his and Patton’s outfits to their new Christmas merch. Shouts from above told Patton that it wasn’t just their outfits that had been changed.

“Troll the ancient Yuletide carol!”

“Falalalalalalalala!”

The two stepped back, proud of the decorations. The tree stood tall near the window, just next to Patton’s spot for filming. The decorations were evenly spaced out and the star stood straight up.

The lights Roman had placed around the room gave a comforting glow. He’d also set their stockings along the fireplace he’d created just for the month. Each of their stockings was in their color, with their names written along the top-something they’d done immediately after they’d accepted Virgil last year.

“Wow, guys, you did a great job.” Virgil said as he and Logan came out of hiding once everything had gone quiet.

Logan adjusted his glasses, a soft smile on his face as he surveyed the scene. “Indeed.”

Patton flashed them a smile. “How about some hot cocoa?”

“Absolutely.”


	4. Christmas Sucks-Prompt 8 2018

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of my Hogwarts AU!  
> Warnings: Kissing

Christmas time at Hogwarts was always a little more magical than the rest of the year. There was a special something in the air that put a little more pep in Preston’s step.

Something Remy didn’t understand.

“Christmas is just another holiday.” Remy said as the two of them headed to the Slytherin common room. “Only it’s worse because you have to wake up early.”

Preston looked at the garland on the walls, appreciating the time Kenny had put into decorating. “C’mon, Rem, it’s not that bad. It’s a time where you get to spend time with your family and friends. You get to give people presents. You get to receive presents. What’s not to love?”

“You’re telling me that you enjoy spending time with your family? Your nana, who sent Virgil a Howler?” Sliding his hand into Preston’s, Remy looked up at him. “New Year’s is a much better holiday. You know why? You get to party, and then you get to sleep in.”

One piece of decoration caught Preston’s eye. He rerouted their course ever so slightly. “You have to admit, there are a few good things to Christmas.”

“Like what? The sappy romance movies on the Hallmark channel? Pass.” Remy rolled his eyes.

Preston couldn’t help but smile. “The movies where a couple magically ends up under the mistletoe?”

“Exactly. They’re so predictable and there’s no way that anyone could pull something like that off.”

“Oh?” Preston stopped dead in his tracks, swinging Remy around to face him. He pointed up to the mistletoe that they now stood under, a shit-eating grin on his face.

Remy huffed. “Okay…I guess there’s one good thing about Christmas.”

Preston tugged him closer, pressing a scorching kiss to his lips. As he pulled away, he heard a small whine leave Remy’s throat.

“What do you say we go find the rest of the mistletoe around the castle?”

Remy pulled Preston in by his tie, kissing him again. He didn’t pull back until his lungs were burning for oxygen.

“Deal.”


	5. Weekend Getaway-Prompt 11 2018

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Panic attack, alcohol, kissing, general anxiety

The snow crunched under the tires as the DuPont’s pulled up to the cabin. It was way out in the woods, but the Foley’s had made sure that there was wifi as well as cell service.

“I’m glad you agreed to take a weekend off, dearest.” Logan leaned over the center console, giving Virgil a quick kiss. “You were working yourself to death.”

“I can’t believe you actually got Roman to let you use the cabin.” Virgil got out of the car and started to get their bags out of the trunk. “I was banking on the fact that he’d say no.”

Logan threw a bag over his shoulder, a teasing grin on his face. “Is a weekend getaway with me that undesirable?”

Virgil rolled his eyes. “Of course not. But being out in the middle of nowhere isn’t something I’d call cozy. What if the power goes out? Or the cell tower goes down? Or-”

He was cut off as Logan grabbed his free hand and held it tight. “I promise you that if anything happens this weekend, I’ll take care of you. I’ll keep you safe, warm, and loved.”

Despite dating Logan for over a year, Virgil still wasn’t used to hearing that someone loved him. His cheeks turned pink, something he was hoping he could blame on the cold. “Come on, Nerd, let’s just get inside.”

There was no malice behind his words, and he knew that Logan knew that. His boyfriend was smart-which was part of the reason Virgil had started dating him in the first place.

Logan shut the trunk and locked the car. Linking their fingers together, he pulled Virgil into the cabin.

“They really should’ve locked the-oh.”

Various candles were placed around the living room (unlit of course). It looked like Patton had hung up some fairy lights to give the place a warm, comfortable glow. Roman’s work hung above the stairs; a banner reading ‘Welcome, Lovebirds!’

A puff of air left Logan’s mouth as he held in a laugh. “Remind me to thank them when we get home.”

The two headed to the bedroom, flushing as they saw the rose petals in the shape of a heart on the bed. Neither was sure which of their friends had done it. Roman was that extra, but Patton absolutely would’ve made it heart shaped.

“Do we dare look in the bathroom?” Logan asked as he set his bag on the floor.

Virgil was getting redder by the minute. “Go ahead.”

Reaching out, Logan slowly twisted the knob. He entered, sighing in relief when he found nothing embarrassing. “We’re alright here. Though it looks like they left us some bubble bath.”

“Dibs!” Came the voice from the other room.

Shaking his head, Logan rejoined his boyfriend. “If you’re hungry, we can make dinner. I gave Roman a shopping list and paid him for his trouble.”

Virgil looked up from where he was putting things in the dresser. “And how many things do you think he added to your list?”

Logan bolted from the room, hearing the adorable sound of Virgil’s laughter behind him. He got to the kitchen and yanked open the fridge, taking inventory, before moving to the cabinets. It seemed as though Roman had gotten everything he’d asked for without any extras.

“Hey, L, did you ask for champagne?”

Logan entered the dining room to find Virgil holding a bottle of Dom Perignon. “I did not, but apparently Roman thought it was necessary.”

“Eh, we can drink it with dinner.” Virgil put it back in its ice bucket. “Can I help?”

“Of course.”

The two worked in tandem, Logan handling the hot things (since Virgil was terrified of burning himself), and Virgil chopping up various ingredients. Once their chicken rice bowls were finished, they filled them up with their favorite ingredients before heading for the dining room.

Virgil reached for the champagne, handing it to Logan. “You should probably open it, I’ll break a window or something.”

“I highly doubt that.” Taking the champagne, Logan opened it with ease. He grabbed the towel, easily cleaning up what had bubbled over. “May I pour you a glass,  _monsieur_?”

“ _Oui, mon ami_.” Virgil replied back with a practiced ease.

Logan poured Virgil’s glass before his own. He held it up. “A toast to our love. May it never die.”

“May it never die.”

They clinked their glasses together before tucking in. A comfortable silence fell over the room as they ate, simply enjoying each other’s company. When they’d finished, they quickly cleaned up before heading to the living room.

Virgil froze in the doorway.

“Virge, what’s-”

“No. No, no, no, no.” Virgil’s hands went to his hair immediately and he dropped to the floor.

Logan knelt next to him, looking around for his source of distress. That’s when he realized just how much it had snowed while they were eating.

“V, may I hold your hand?” He asked, his mind whirling as he remembered what to do.  _Ground him to reality._

Virgil wordlessly held out a hand and Logan took it, feeling him relax slightly. “Good. Now can you tell me 5 things you can see?”

“Y-you. Fairy lights. The couch. The rug. The fireplace.”

Gently rubbing his thumb along Virgil’s hand, Logan nodded. “Good, good. Now 4 things you can touch?”

“Your hand. The floor. The rug. The doorway.” Virgil’s hand seemed to move subconsciously as he answered.

“3 things you can hear?” Logan felt Virgil’s grip loosen.

“Your voice. The heater.” Virgil tilted his head, listening hard. “The hum of the fridge.”

Logan sat, pressing his shoulder to Virgil’s. “2 things you can smell?”

Virgil sniffed the air. “Chicken and cilantro.”

“And 1 thing you can taste.” Logan said, gently brushing Virgil’s bangs out of his eyes.

“Champagne.” Virgil blinked, shrinking in on himself. “Thanks.”

“Virgil, you don’t have to be ashamed. I knew that you had panic attacks before we started dating. I have no issues walking you out of them.” He explained, squeezing Virgil’s hand.

Exhaustion washed over Virgil and he put his head on Logan’s shoulder. “I know, but I still hate having them in front of you.”

“I want you to know that you don’t have to feel that way.” Logan scooped Virgil up-slowly so that he didn’t startle. “Let’s move to the couch.”

“Mkay.”

Virgil allowed Logan to carry him over and set him down. The two cuddled close together, falling asleep in each other’s arms.


	6. Our FamILY-Prompt 7 2018

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Sympathetic Deceit, crying (happy tears), food

“Time for Secret Santa!” Patton yelled as he darted down the hall of the mindscape. His gift was in his hands, all wrapped up (and covered in tape). As he ran into the commons, he grinned at Roman, who looked just as excited. “I can’t wait to see who everyone got!”

“Me either, Padre.” Roman held a slim package, wrapped fairly well and tied with several bows.

Logan rose up, holding onto a gift bag. Virgil and Deceit appeared shortly after with their gifts, giving each other wary looks before sitting on opposite ends of the couch. Patton frowned, but didn’t say anything.

They  _were_ trying. At least they didn’t start fighting.

“Who wants to go first?” Patton asked, bouncing on his toes.

Logan gave him a smile. “By the looks of it, you should go first, Pat.”

“No one else wants to start?” Patton asked, looking at Deceit.

The scaled side took a deep breath. “No…thank you.”

“So you would like to start?” Logan asked, looking slightly confused.

Patton squealed. “No, he doesn’t! We’ve been working on telling the truth.”

“It’s so much fun.” Deceit deadpanned, grimacing when Patton’s smile fell slightly. “I’m…trying.”

“And that’s what counts.” Patton reached out and booped Deceit on the nose. Virgil laughed at his expression as Patton turned to Logan. “I had you, Lo!”

Logan set his present on the table, taking the package from Patton. He carefully peeled the wrapping paper off to find a box.

“I couldn’t afford a present this year, so I got you this box.” Virgil said, making all of the sides laugh.

Logan got the box open and his eyes lit up as he saw what was inside. “Are these thumbprint cookies?”

“Logan Berry thumbprint cookies. There’s Crofters inside.” Patton said with a smile.

Logan pulled out the plate and tried to peel off the cling wrap, but Patton stopped him. “Lo? You need to hand out your gift first.”

“Ah, right.” Logan flushed pink. He picked up his gift and handed it to Virgil. “There you are.”

As Logan started to munch on a cookie, Virgil pulled his gift out of the bag.

“It’s a floating bookshelf,” Logan explained between bites. “I can assist you in setting it up when we’re done here.”

“That’s really cool Lo, thanks.” Virgil gave him a smile. “I had you Pat. It’s probably not very good, but I did my best.”

Patton unwrapped the large package to find a blanket. He unfolded it, squealing as he saw his logo knitted inside. “Oh, Virge, it’s absolutely perfect!”

“And big enough for all of us.” Virgil pointed out.

Patton turned to Deceit. “It’s just you and Roman left. Did you want to go?”

Deceit handed his gift to Roman. His shoulders hunched as he realized that his gift bag was the smallest of them all. “I hope you hat-like it.”

Roman yanked the tissue paper out, sending Logan scrambling to get it. He dumped the contents out into his hand. Out rolled a purple ball that sparkled in the light. “A bath bomb? How on earth did you make this?”

“It’s hard-I mean, easy.” Deceit said, frustrated with his speech. “I can’t-I can teach you if you want. That one is lavender scented. Logan said it helps with sleep.”

“Well, thank you. Here’s your gift. Careful, there’s glass.”

As Roman breathed in the scent of his bath bomb, Deceit carefully unwrapped his gift. Logan took the wrapping out of his hand as he stared at the picture in the frame. His eyes started to water. “Is this-”

“All of us.” Roman confirmed.

Inside the frame was a near perfect drawing of all of them. Logan was studying in his chair, a soft smile on his face revealing that he was listening. Roman and Virgil sat across from each other on the floor, playing Battleship. And he and Patton sat on the couch, snuggled up in a pile of blankets. On the top, in Roman’s loopy handwriting, it said ‘Our FamILY.’

Deceit swallowed the lump in his throat. “Thank you. I love it.”

“Group hug!” Patton shouted, tackling Deceit into a hug. The others followed suit.

While none of them could see it, they could all feel Deceit’s smile.


	7. It’s Beginning to Look a Lot Like Friendsmas-Prompt 4 2018

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Sympathetic Deceit, food mention

“ _It’s beginning to look a lot like Friendsmas_.” Roman sang as he stirred the food in the Crockpot. He began humming the rest of the tune.

Patton joined in from his spot by the stove, harmonizing with Roman.

“Do you think we’ll have enough food?” Virgil asked, biting his nails.

Logan pulled Virgil’s hand from his mouth. He snapped his fingers and a list materialized. “We’ve got Emile, Deceit, Percy-the new figment, Nate, Brain, Hartley, Toby, Seth, and Auggie. There’s a strong possibility that Remy will be here and just chose not to RSVP. And there’s also the fact that we don’t actually need to eat.”

Virgil lightly kicked Logan. “You know it’s for comfort.”

“Yes, but I still don’t see why-”

“Logan, try this!” Patton shoved a spoon into Logan’s mouth, winking at Virgil.

A burst of flavor caused the logical side to sing a different tune. “I take back everything I said.”

Patton and Virgil simultaneously started to giggle, which caused the other two to laugh as well.

They only stopped when Deceit appeared in the doorway, a present in his non-gloved hands. “Where should I  **not** put this?”

Logan headed over to start showing the others where to put their White Elephant gifts. A timer went off, sending Virgil to the oven. He pulled the tray out, the smell of a perfectly cooked ham filling his nose as well as the room.

Ten minutes later, all of the guests had arrived. Including Remy, who was mad that Logan had known he’d be there.

Roman waved his hand, enlarging the room and giving them a long enough table to eat at. Patton and Virgil brought in the food.

Once everyone was seated, Patton stood up. “Let Friendsmas begin!”


	8. Movies and Cuddles and Cuteness, Oh My-Prompt 2 2018

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Sympathetic Deceit, kissing

“Dee, are you comfy?”

Deceit nodded at Patton’s question, the hood of his snake onesie flapping up and down. Patton giggled at the movement before sitting down to his scaley boyfriend.

Virgil sighed, putting his phone on the coffee table. “ROMAN! WE’RE GOING TO START WITHOUT YOU!”

“YOU WOULDN’T DARE!” Roman shouted as ran into the commons. He draped himself across his boyfriends laps, giving Virgil a grin. “You love me too much.”

Virgil gave Roman both an eye roll and a kiss before pulling him upright. Roman squished between Virgil and Logan, giving the latter a kiss on the cheek. The logical side flushed bright red and pulled the hood down on his unicorn onesie.

“Which one are we watching first?” Logan asked to take the attention off of himself.

Patton turned to Deceit, linking their fingers together. “Dee? Would you like to choose?”

“Can we watch Elf?” He practically whispered. This was their first movie night as a couple and he was terrified that if he chose the wrong movie that they’d kick him out of the relationship.

Patton gave him a huge smile. “Of course, honey.”

“An excellent choice!” Roman shouted as Logan got up to put the movie in. He slid over one seat on the couch, tugging Virgil with him so that Logan would have to sit next to the most affectionate side. He adored Logan’s blush, and he knew Logan loved kisses. Even though he’d never admit it.

As the night passed, the sides took turns putting movies in, resulting in an odd form of musical chairs. Each time someone was shifted, the received a kiss from either side next to them.

By the end of the night, they’d all fallen asleep in a tangle of limbs. Not one of them was without a smile.


	9. Playing in the Snow-Prompt 12 2018

“SNOW!”

Patton shot upright, woken up by the screech of his son. Hoisting the one-year-old up, he gave Logan a smile. “It’s snowing?”

“Snow.” Logan repeated, pointing to the window.

Patton got out of bed, picking up a giggly Logan. He looked out the window to find a foot of untouched snow in their backyard. A smile made its way onto his face and he tossed Logan in the air, making him shriek with joy.

“Guess what Lolo? We’re going to go play in the snow!”

A happy squeal left Logan and he wriggled. Patton put him down and the toddler darted off. He heard a thud and walked out to find Logan sprawled on the floor, having tripped over one of his toys. Instead of crying, he simply got up and continued his run to the front closet.

“Oh, I wonder where our snowsuits could be.” Patton said as he followed Logan.

“There!” He shouted, trying to push the door open.

Laughing, Patton opened the door and pulled out Logan’s snowsuit. “Do you have to go potty first?”

Logan hesitated. Patton scooped him up and took him to the bathroom. As smart as Logan was, Patton knew that he wouldn’t want to come back in once they started playing.

Once they’d taken care of business, Patton dressed Logan in his snowsuit. Once he was sure that no snow could possibly get inside, he quickly put his own on before taking Logan outside.

Logan darted into the snow, getting stuck almost immediately.

With a smile, Patton hoisted him up, putting him down in the doorway. He grabbed a shovel and cleared off enough room for Logan to play without getting stuck.

Over the next hour and a half, he taught Logan how to make a snowball, as well as how to make a mini snowman. They’d even made snow angels in the deeper snow.

But now Logan’s face was getting red and he was getting tired. Patton scooped him up and took him back inside, where they turned on the Polar Express.


	10. A Small Taste of Winter-Prompt 1 2018

Thomas Sanders woke up at 5am, as usual.

He got ready for the day, as usual.

He turned on the news, as usual.

Seeing that his sons’ school was closed was unusual. The corners of his mouth twitched into a smile. They’d be beyond happy that they had a snow day today.

Well, except for Logan. Maybe.

Sipping his coffee, he carefully made his way upstairs. Slipping into Logan’s room, he gently shook his eldest son’s shoulder.

Logan woke up immediately, sitting up and putting his glasses on. “I’m sorry, did I miss my alarm? I shouldn’t have, I went to bed at a proper time.”

“You didn’t. There’s a snow day today. I figured you’d want to know.”

Logan nodded. “Thank you. I’ll be showering now, before Roman hogs all the hot water.”

Thomas laughed quietly, leaving Logan’s room and heading to Virgil and Patton’s. The two had once had separate rooms, causing Logan and Roman to share.

It had been a relief for them all when Virgil and Patton had decided they’d rather share a room. The other two argued too often for Thomas’s tastes until they’d gotten their own space.

As soon as he entered the room, Virgil shot up. The youngest had always had a kind of sixth sense to other people entering his space.

“Did I sleep in? Are we going to be late for school? I can skip breakfast if-”

“Virgil, breathe.” Thomas said, counting aloud. Only when Virgil had significantly calmed down did he continue. “There’s a snow day today. You can sleep in if you want.”

“Okay. Yeah, I’ll do that.” Virgil layed back down, but his eyes remained wide open.

Thomas sat on the end of Virgil’s bed. “Bad night?”

“A little.” Virgil scrubbed at his eyes.

Sighing, Thomas reached out with his free hand and rubbed Virgil’s shoulder. “Would some melatonin help?”

“Yeah.”

A rustling noise came from the other side of the room. “Dad?”

“No need to get up, Pat, there’s a snow day today.” Thomas said, his voice carrying a little more than he realized.

“SNOW DAY?” Came a shout from the other room.

Thomas laughed as he heard Logan scrambling down the hallway.

“I get the shower first!”

“Not if I can help it!”

Thomas couldn’t help but smile. He loved his boys.

And they loved him.


	11. Christmas Doesn’t Come Early-Prompt 5 2018

“Roman, what are you doing?”

The prince froze from his place atop the ladder, racking his brain for a response.

“I’m not a t-rex, I can still see you.” Virgil crossed his arms. “Why are you putting up Christmas decorations?”

“Because it’s almost Christmas time!” Roman threw his arm out to accentuate his point.

The ladder wobbled dangerously, making Virgil grab the bottom to steady it. “Dude, Halloween was only last week. Christmas decorations don’t go up until the first of December.”

“But why?” Roman whined. He shifted so that he could see Virgil a little better. “Why do you hate Christmas?”

“I don’t hate Christmas.” Virgil ran a hand through his hair. “If Halloween didn’t exist, how early would you decorate?”

“September.” There was no hesitation in Roman’s voice.

Virgil let out a sigh. “That is my problem. Everyone decorates too early and then the spirit of Christmas is kind of…lost. Everyone is so worried about the material things that they forget that Christmas is meant to just spend time with the people you love.”

“I thought I was the romantic one.” Roman teased, giving Virgil a fond look. He reached up and took down the snowflakes he’d already strung up before climbing down the ladder. “I can wait for the first…if you let me put up one decoration.”

Not twenty minutes later, the two found themselves giggling on the couch as Logan and Patton faced each other, bright red, under the mistletoe.


	12. Pining Hearts-Prompt 10 2018

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Kissing, anxiety attack mention, food, hopeless gays

Virgil Taylor had only known Roman Prince for a year now. A year in which he learned first hand that anything that had to do with Roman was either the time of his life or a huge disaster.

“I’m sorry, you want me to do  _what_?”

He wasn’t sure which category Roman’s latest request fell under. Probably the latter, considering the massive crush he’d harbored over his friend for several months.

Roman blew his bangs out of his face. “My aunts constantly ask me when I’m going to bring my girlfriend to Christmas. When I told them I was gay, they didn’t even bat an eye, they just asked me when I was bringing my boyfriend.  _Please_ , Virgil, it’s just for one night.”

“Why can’t-”

“Because my aunts already know that Logan and Patton are a couple.” Roman whined, fell to his knees, and clung to Virgil’s skinny jeans.

Virgil’s face flamed at the attention they were gathering. He folded his arms and nudged Roman with his foot. “Fine, just get up.”

There was a blur of red before muscular arms wrapped around Virgil, giving him a squeeze. “Thank you so much! I owe you a huge favor.”

“You owe me two huge favors.” Virgil’s voice was muffled as his face was still buried into Roman’s chest.

Roman’s hands rested on Virgil’s shoulders as he pulled back. “Deal. So did you want to sleep over on Friday? We leave really early Saturday morning and I don’t know if I trust you to get there on time otherwise.”

“Valid.” Virgil flicked his bangs out of his eyes. “I’ll be there Friday night. But you owe me pizza.”

“How much am I going to owe you?” Roman called out as Virgil started to walk away.

Glancing over his shoulder, Virgil shot him a smile. “Oh, you’ll never be out of debt.”

~

Friday came faster than Virgil could blink and before he knew it he was standing in Roman’s kitchen rolling out pizza dough.

“Virgil, in all the times you’ve been here, have we ever made homemade pizza with you before?” Mo, Roman’s parent, asked. They were working on kneading a second crust.

Virgil shook his head, trying to keep his sleeve from falling down. “No, this is the first time.”

“Here, babe, let me help.”

It took everything Virgil had not to shudder as Roman’s fingers slid up his arm. Roman rolled the end of the sleeve to keep it from falling again before he placed a kiss on Virgil’s knuckles.

Heat radiated off of Virgil’s cheeks. “Th-thanks…my Prince.”

A sense of satisfaction filled Virgil as Roman’s face went bright red in two seconds flat. Despite that, Virgil’s heart was still beating crazy fast.

“Aww, you two are just too cute together.” Jess, Roman’s mom, said as she walked in. She wrapped her arms around Mo. “Just not as cute as us.”

“My dear, I can’t knead with you attached.” Mo joked, spreading more flour on the counter. “But it looks like Virgil has the pizza dough rolled out enough. Can you open the cans of sauce?”

“Sure thing, hon.”

The four of them worked like a well oiled machine. Soon enough, the two pizzas were in the oven. Jess set the timer before whirling around and focusing her gaze on the boys.

“So, Virgil, how did you and Roman get together? As far as I knew, the two of you were just friends.”

Virgil’s eyes flew wide. “Uh, I-”

“Mom! You can’t just ask him that, he has anxiety!” Roman slid a hand into Virgil’s and squeezed. “If you don’t want to tell her, we don’t have to.”

“It’s-we-can you? Tell her?” Virgil stuttered, praying that Roman had a good story.

The soft smile on Roman’s face seemed to light up the room. “Of course, babe. I asked him out last Thursday, when we went to the diner. Logan and Patton were at the jukebox trying to pick out a song. Before they could choose, Can’t Help Falling In Love came on and…and I just looked at Virgil…”

Roman turned to him, love burning in his eyes. “And I knew he was the one for me. I-I had known, I just didn’t realize it until then.”

“He bumped my shoulder and whispered it so that Logan and Patton wouldn’t hear.” Virgil continued, feeling himself get lost in Roman’s eyes. “That showed that he really knew me and that-that he really cared. So I said yes.”

“What do Patton and Logan think of your relationship?” Mo’s voice snapped the boys out of their trance.

Virgil jerked to pull away but Roman squeezed his hand a little harder before he spoke. “They don’t…exactly…know. Yet.”

“Oh?” Mo raised an eyebrow.

“We’re gonna tell them,” Virgil blurted out. All eyes flicked to him and he shrank into his hoodie. “We-we wanted to make sure that, um-”

The oven timer beeped, making them all jump. Jess pulled out the two pizzas and dropped the subject.

Once their pizza was gone, Virgil and Roman took care of their dishes before escaping to Roman’s room.

“So, uh, we can share the bed or I can sleep on the floor.” Roman didn’t meet Virgil’s eyes.

Virgil bit his lip. “Ro, it’s your house, I’m not going to make you sleep on the floor.”

“Well you’re not sleeping on the floor either, so I guess we’re sharing the bed.” The fire in Roman’s eyes left as quickly as it came. “Unless you’re not comfortable with that, I can-”

“It’s fine. We’re still just friends, right? This-this isn’t real.” It hurt to say it, but Virgil knew it was true. As soon as tomorrow was over, things would go back to normal.

Roman’s shoulders sagged slightly. “Right.”

A beat of silence passed before Virgil turned to the movie shelf. “Wanna throw in Aladdin?”

“Sure!”

Roman put the movie on while Virgil slipped into his pajamas. Roman changed while Virgil queued up the movie.

At the sound of Roman clearing his throat, Virgil looked up.

“I don’t really sleep in a shirt anymore. But I can, if-”

“No!” Virgil mentally face palmed. “I mean, do whatever makes you comfortable. We’re friends, it’s fine.”

“If you’re sure.”

Virgil never stood a chance. Roman whipped off his shirt, expertly tossing it into the laundry hamper. Virgil couldn’t help but rake his eyes over Roman’s chest, noting all of the muscles.

“ _Ahem_.” Blood raced to Virgil’s cheeks as Roman smirked at him. “See something you like?”

“Where did you get the muscles?” Virgil squeaked out.

Roman flexed and kissed his bicep. “Oh, these? Lots of hard work and lifting weights.”

With wide eyes, all Virgil could do was stare until Roman slid into bed next to him, hiding most of his sculpted body under the sheets. He grabbed the remote and started the movie, pointedly ignoring Virgil’s internal crisis.

As Aladdin ran through the streets being chased by the thugs, Virgil started to relax. By the time the first notes to A Whole New World started, he was asleep.

Singing under his breath, Roman turned to find Virgil looking more relaxed than he’d ever seen him. As soon as the song ended he turned the TV off and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, Roman woke up bright and early as his Fitbit vibrated. He froze, realizing his arm was wrapped around Virgil.

Somehow in the middle of the night, the two of them had ended up spooning. Virgil’s fingers were loosely wrapped around Roman’s arm and he seemed more than content as he continued to sleep.

Roman shifted slightly. The whine that left Virgil’s throat etched itself into Roman’s brain.

Trying not to wake him up, Roman slid out of bed and headed for the shower. He came back, fully dressed so as not to give Virgil a heart attack, to find Virgil just starting to stir. The purple tipped hair stood up in all directions, making Roman stifle a laugh.

Virgil rolled over, his eyes fluttering open. When they landed on Roman, he shot up. “What-”

“Relax, V. You slept over at my place. We’re going to my family Christmas, remember? You’re pretending to be my boyfriend for the day.” Roman explained, knowing from past sleepovers that sometimes Virgil woke up forgetting where he was.

Pink dusted Virgil’s cheeks as Roman’s words sunk in. “Right. Um, I’m gonna shower.”

“Go ahead, you know where everything is.”

As Roman styled his hair, his thoughts drifted to the emo. They’d been friends for so long. Trying to pursue a relationship with him would be a terrible idea that would end in a dumpster fire. Their friendship would be completely ruined.

Roman wanted to try anyway, but…Virgil. He had no clue how his friend would react, or if he even liked him. Yeah, Virgil had stared at his chest yesterday, but maybe he was just jealous of his muscles? He did ask about them after all.

Lost in his thoughts, Roman didn’t hear Virgil enter the room until a slender hand ran through his hair.

“VIRGIL!”

The culprit fell back on Roman’s bed, laughing. Roman jumped on top of him, pinning his wrists to the bed. “Apologize.”

“No way. Your hair looks sexy pushed back. ” Virgil teased, flashing him a smile.

Roman leaned over him and the blood disappeared from Virgil’s face. “Say you’re sorry.”

When Virgil simply gaped at him, Roman realized their awkward position. He jumped to his feet, offering Virgil a hand to get up. Virgil took it, his gaze flicking toward the open door, before he planted a kiss on Roman’s cheek.

“Are you two ready to go?”

There was an audible crack as Roman’s head whipped towards his ren. They stood in the doorway, a knowing look on their face.

“Yep!” Roman grabbed Virgil’s hand and dragged him past his ren and out to the car. They hopped in the backseat with matching blushes on their faces.

The ride to Roman’s grandparents’ house was only an hour. The two spent their time talking about anything and everything that came across their minds, while fielding the few questions Roman’s parents had about their relationship.

When they pulled into the driveway, Roman jumped out of the car while before it fully stopped, making Virgil shriek. He ran over to his fake boyfriend’s door and opened it for him, giving Virgil a grin.

“You know, if you would’ve told me to wait in the car so you could open my door, I would have.” Virgil grumbled as he got out. Before he could reprimand Roman more, he slid on some ice.

Moving fast, Roman wrapped an arm around Virgil’s waist to steady him. They both blushed as they realized just how close their faces were.

“Th-thanks.” Virgil hugged him, hiding his burning face.

Roman kissed the top of his head. “No problem sweetheart.”

Virgil pulled back, making a face. “Don’t-that’s Logan’s nickname for Patton.”

“I won’t do it again.” Roman promised, looking into Virgil’s eyes.

The sound of a shutter made them both turn. Jess stood there, a sheepish smile on her face. “I couldn’t help myself, you’re too cute.”

She held out the phone. In the photo, both of them were looking at each other with what could only be described as heart eyes.

“Don’t worry, I’ll send it to Roman and he can send it to you.” She said before stepping away to help Moe.

Roman rubbed the back of his neck. “Sorry, you know what she’s like.”

“It’s fine.” Virgil waved it off. He actually really wanted the picture, but he wasn’t about to say that to Roman’s face. “So, um…exactly how touchy does your family expect us to be?”

“Well, we’ve only been dating a week. So nothing crazy, just some hand holding and arms around each other.” Roman had to stop himself from glancing at Virgil’s very kissable lips. “And the pet names are a good touch. My Aunt Valerie thinks it’s cute.”

“Got it.” Virgil bit his lip. “Do you think we should walk in holding hands? Otherwise I can carry something in.”

Linking his fingers with Virgil’s, Roman cursed the fact that they fit together so well. If Virgil wasn’t a leftie, then it could at least feel a little less perfect.

The two of them headed to the front door. The second Roman knocked the door was flung open. A gorgeous woman with dark hair stood there, a giant smile on her face. “Come in, come in! Roman told me he was bringing his boyfriend and I couldn’t wait to meet you!”

Clinging to Roman, Virgil walked in, moving out of the way so Roman’s parents could take their food to the kitchen. “You must be Roman’s Aunt Valerie.”

“Oh, he warned you about me, didn’t he?” She laughed, leading them to the living room. “It seems like Roman and I are the most theatrical of the family. But you already knew that about him.”

“Yeah, he’s pretty extra.” Virgil agreed, shooting Roman a smile.

“Extra. That’s such a good word for it.” She sat down on the couch next to a man with brown hair. “This is my fiance, Melvin. Melvin, meet Virgil. He’s Roman’s boyfriend.”

“Nice to meet you, Virgil.” He wrapped an arm around Valerie. “And I apologize in advance for this one.”

“Actually, you’re both really cool.” Virgil turned to Roman. “You’ve got some great family, my love.”

The nickname in addition to the look in Virgil’s eyes made Roman want to shove him against the wall and kiss him. “Thanks, babe.”

“ROMAN’S HERE!”

A set of twins darted into the room, closely followed by a toddler. They stopped short in front of Virgil, looking at him curiously. “Who are you?”

Virgil stared right back at them. “I’m Virgil. Uh, Roman’s boyfriend.”

The shorter one gave him a smile. “I’m Jericho.”

“And I’m Apollo!” The other said, waving a hand in the air. Virgil tried not to laugh at the gesture he’d seen Roman make a million times.

“And this is Remy!” They said in unison, stepping aside to show off their brother. He’d gotten ahold of somebody’s sunglasses and they were sliding off his face.

The toddler reached for Virgil, who picked him up and sorted out the sunglasses. Once they were set, Remy wiggled until Virgil put him down.

Apollo and Jericho gave Roman a hug before darting off into a different room. Another adult walked out, looking slightly frazzled.

“Now I get why they’re so excited.” They said, holding their arms open. “Come give me a hug, Squirt.”

Virgil snorted at the nickname as Roman flung himself into the woman’s arms, hugging her tightly. “I thought you weren’t coming this year!”

“I decided that my family was much more important than some stupid meeting.” She looked over and locked eyes with Virgil. “And I suppose this is the boyfriend Val was telling me so much about? Virgil, right?”

Virgil nodded. All eyes were on him and he could feel his anxiety rising.

“Virgil, this is my Aunt Calypso!” Roman waved a hand between the two. The smile dropped from his face in an instant as he recognized the look in Virgil’s eyes. “Virge, did you want to see the house?”

Virgil nodded again, not trusting himself to speak. Sometimes when he was anxious he got a weird growl in his voice.

Roman took his hand and pulled him out of the living room. He started pointing out things around the house and telling Virgil stories of when he was younger. When Virgil trusted himself to speak again, he pulled Roman aside.

“Thank you.”

“Are you okay?” Roman rubbed his thumb over Virgil’s hand.

“I’m sorry.” Virgil mumbled, staring at the floor.

“No.” Roman said sternly. “I’m sorry. I should’ve introduced everyone more slowly. I know you have anxiety, and I should’ve thought about that. You have absolutely nothing to be sorry for.”

Glancing up, Virgil found himself lost in Roman’s gaze. He shuffled closer, glancing down at Roman’s lips. “Ro-”

“There you two are!” Valerie cried. “It’s almost time for lunch. But if you two need some more time-”

“We’re good.” Virgil interrupted, tightening his grip on Roman’s hand. “Lead the way.”

Valerie turned, hiding the knowing smile on her face. She led the boys to the dining room, where the rest of the family was already sitting.

“Nice to finally see you Roman.” A man with graying hair waved a hand. “Introduce me to your friend.”

“Grandpa, this is my boyfriend, Virgil. Virgil, this is Grandpa.” Roman squeezed Virgil’s hand lightly.

The old man radiated an aura of acceptance and peacefulness. “It’s nice to meet you. Roman has told me many stories about you and your other friends. But he didn’t tell me that you two had finally gotten together. Congratulations!”

“It’s a blessing and a curse.” Virgil deadpanned, earning a faux-glare from Roman and laughs from the rest of the family. “But thank you…”

“You can call me Grandpa too. You’ll be part of the family soon enough.” He joked, winking at the boys. “Please, sit down. The sooner we eat, the sooner we give out presents.”

“PRESENTS!” The twins yelled, high-fiving each other.

Virgil smiled as they began to chatter about what they could get. He took a seat between Roman and Grandpa, at the latter’s insistence.

Lunch passed quickly, with none of the focus on Virgil. He suspected it had to do with the bit of whispering Roman had done with his Aunt Valerie, which appeared to move around the table like a game of telephone.

The only question about their relationship came from Grandpa.

“So, Virgil, what made you want to date my grandson?” His fork clinked against his plate as he ate a piece of turkey.

Virgil eyed Roman out of the corner of his eye. He could see his fake-boyfriend doing a horrible job of pretending not to listen. “He cares. When I was getting anxious earlier, he pulled me away from everyone. When I wake up not remembering where I am, he explains it to me instead of getting mad. It’s the little things he does that make me…care about him.”

Grandpa gave Virgil a smile. “He’s a keeper.”

“Yeah,” Virgil said in a dreamy voice, before clearing his throat. “Yeah. He-he is.”

After they’d all finished lunch, and cleaned up the dishes, everyone made their way into the living room. All of the presents were handed out to the kids, including Virgil. He’d stuttered, trying to explain that he didn’t need one, but it was pressed back into his lap by Roman.

“They’ll find a way to get it to you.” He whispered, linking their fingers together once more.

The now familiar feeling calmed Virgil down instantaneously. When it was his turn, he was reluctant to let go.

As he tore the wrapping paper open, he was surprised to see the picture of him and Roman that Jess had taken. “But-how-”

“I have a printer for my cell phone, and Grandpa had an extra frame.” She explained, biting her lip. “I hope you like it.”

“I-I do.” Gazing at the frame, Virgil smiled. “I really do.”

Roman opened his gift-a copy of the same picture, before a Christmas movie was turned on. Virgil recognized the opening music to A Christmas Story and smiled.

“They’re so cute together.” He heard Valerie say, and his heart squeezed painfully.

This would all be ending soon.

“I’m going-I need…fresh air.” Virgil choked out, getting to his feet. He grabbed his jacket and boots before darting out the door.

He leaned back against Moe’s car, taking deep breaths. He heard the squeak of the front door and knew that Roman had followed him outside.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Roman asked, holding out the coin.

Tears welled up in Virgil’s eyes. “I can’t do this Roman.”

“My parents are just about ready to leave. We can stay out here if-”

Virgil shook his head. “That’s not what I mean.”

Roman looked taken aback. “What-”

“I can’t…I can’t pretend anymore. I like you, Roman. I have for a while, since before Patton and Logan got together. When you asked me to do this, I thought I’d be fine, that I’d be able to hide my crush, but I can’t. You-you deserve to know. And everything I’ve said about you today…it’s true.” Virgil didn’t look up. His tears started to fall and he choked back a sob. “So now you know.”

“Virgil, will you please look at me?” The begging tone was what made Virgil turn. Roman reached out, his hand hovering at Virgil’s hip. With a nod of permission, Roman gently pulled him closer. “You’re not the only one who’s been hiding a crush.”

“What?!” Virgil’s eyes flew wide.

The cold air steamed as Roman let out a long breath. “I should’ve just asked you to be my boyfriend months ago. Then we wouldn’t have had to go through this mess.”

“You-you like me?”

“Ever since I helped you out of that anxiety attack before opening night of Into the Woods.” Roman admitted.

Virgil gaped at him. “That was  _last year_.”

“I know, I-”

Virgil put a finger on Roman’s lips. “We could’ve been dating for almost a year now!”

Roman moved Virgil’s finger away, taking his hand instead. “Can I kiss you?”

“ _YES_.”

Roman pulled Virgil close, finally connecting their lips together. Electricity seemed to whizz through him, making his grip on Virgil’s hip tighten.

They ran out of air all too soon, pulling away.

A wolf whistle pierced through the air, making them both look back at the house. Jess and Moe were standing in the doorway, grinning, while everyone else was crowded inside the big window.

Virgil blushed, waving to the family. They waved back before returning to the movie.

Later, when they met up with Logan and Patton, they recounted the story. They were shocked when Logan passed Patton a twenty, grumbling that if they’d just remained oblivious for another week he would’ve won.

And when Patton ‘accidentally’ pushed them under the mistletoe, they couldn’t have been happier.


End file.
